1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a warning device of overload or overheat for the electric cords, cables, sockets, and especially to a warning device capable of detecting overload or overheat of the electric cords, cables, sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The indoor fire acceident is mostly incurred by firing of electric cord which is usually happened by a long time of overload, if such overloading circustance is not cut off by the Circuit Breaker, or Fuse to an "OFF" status, the temperature on the PVC power cord will be raising up, and then this high temperature will melt the PVC, and make the copper wire bare, then the circuit will be in "SHORT" to cause a fire very soon. Moveover, a normal PVC power cord is marked with the values of a rated voltage and a rated current for reference in using thereof. However, the consumer normally has no idea or concept about these electric specification, when the PVC power cord is softened by the high temperature due to the large loading current which is not observable , a normal consumer does not know or sense that this is a foreboding of causing a fire on the PVC power cord.